Primer Amor Ilimitado
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Enomoto Kusuda Fic. Kei rememora su relación con Kusuda a través de los años.


**Primer Amor Ilimitado.**

**Notas del Autor:** Ok, este es mi primer fic, en dos años mas o menos… Bueno, la verdad que desde que vi Hatsukoi limited he querido hacer algo sobre y kusuda, ellos son mi pareja favorita en la serie.

Y como siempre mis fics tienen que tener algún factor "M" (M por mature :D) decidí escribir una historia sobre ellos pero varios años después del final de la serie, tratando de verlos en su relación en el futuro, tras haber terminado el colegio y viviendo una vida de adultos.

Kei ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho, no sólo esa noche, sino desde que empezaron. Al principio fue como una obligación para ella, tomar nota de cuantas veces lo hicieron. Después de todo él había sido el primero.

Las vueltas que da la vida…

Sujetó con fuerzas las sábanas contra su pecho, el frío de la noche se hacía presente erizando su piel.

Kei dejó escapar un suave suspiro. Giró la cabeza para observar el tranquilo semblante de su amante quien dormía boca arriba.

Después de tantos años ¿Diez? aún no podía creer lo mal que lo había tratado cuando aún eran niños y al final haber terminado así. _Juntos._

La rubia vuelve a moverse pero esta vez se coloca con cuidado sobre el torso de la persona a quien estaba mirando. Acerca su dedo índice a la mejilla izquierda del muchacho y traza suaves líneas siguiendo de su frente a su mentón.

El lunar tendría especial atención por parte de sus labios con un suave beso.

_No puedo creer que lo creyera feo, en que demonios estaba pensando? Bueno, era una niña __**tonta**__, pero niña al fin y al cabo, con tantos prejuicios en la cabeza me estaba privando de lo que más quería…_

Kusuda permanecía dormido, sin dar señales de un pronto despertar, sólo hizo una mueca al sentir el cosquilleo sobre su mejilla.

Kei se ríe para sí misma.

Cara de sapo, kappa, solía llamarlo, hasta hoy sigue llamándolo así, solo que ahora lo hace con afecto, es su apodo cariñoso. Aunque la apariencia física de Kusuda no había cambiado mucho en los 10 últimos años, _él seguía siendo el cara de sapo_, con la diferencia de que ahora era más alto (pero no más alto que ella) más ancho y musculoso, no en vano pasaron años de deportes y exposición al implacable sol, haciendo su piel más morena, dura, y más masculina.

También había madurado, pero sólo un poquito, casi microscópicamente, seguía haciendo bromas de mal gusto…y seguí siendo un pervertido, este último recuerdo hizo brotar un rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

Ahora sus rasgos lo hacían un hombre; decidió Kei.

Ese pelo negro, esas cejas gruesas y cortas, esos ojos agotados y pervertidos… y esa boca… esa boca… también pervertida.

De repente sintió un familiar calor irradiando bajo su vientre, entre sus piernas.

"_Kusuda-kun"_

Kusuda-kun, era un nombre que reservaba para ocasiones especiales; como cuando estaba enfadada o cuando él la está haciendo gritar de placer.

Kei ríe ante ese leve suspiro que escapó de sus labios, ella **casi nunca** utilizaba aquel sufijo en público, sonaba tan vergonzoso, pero en privado era tan perfecto.

Se aleja lentamente para no despertarlo y se levanta de de la cama enrollando una sábana alrededor de su desnudo cuerpo.

Kei se acerca y observaba la nieve que caía tenuemente a través de la ventana. Era una noche fría y obscura, perfecta para permanecer en cama y acurrucarse con la persona que estaba en ella, pero ella decidió permanecer allí, frente a la ventana, se sentó sobre un sofá cercano y empezó a rememorar los momentos decisivos en su vida.

Una noche como esta, en Navidad, habían intercambiado regalos por primera vez, él aun conserva aquella bufanda con rayas lilas, ella aun conserva los guantes rosados y aquel "traje de navidad" que lo usaba en ocasiones "especiales", a Kusuda casi le dio un infarto la primera vez que se lo vio puesto.

Recordó de nuevo lo superficial que era cuando niña, esa época en la cual sólo le importaba las apariencias y la moda. Las peleas y los amargos momentos que había pasado, recordó también como, a causa de sus prejuicios había herido a Kusuda en varias ocasiones. Pero también recordó que siempre la perdonaba, al final se reconciliaban, si no llegaban a un acuerdo verbal, lo hacían con hechos, una sonrisa o una palabra amigable bastaba para hacer olvidar cualquier momento no grato, la única vez que eso no funcionó fue cuando él le había gritado en aquel pacillo.

"_¡Eres de esa clase de persona que más odio!"_

En ese momento realmente no supo que hacer, su cerebro no podía aceptar el significado de esas palabras, así que se limitó a musitar un "Lo siento"

Esa vez marcó una etapa en su vida. Ella estaba convencida de que él en realidad la odiaba así que decidió alejarse de él. Por supuesto fue en vano ya que cuando Ayumi y las demás le habían dicho que Sogabe y Zaitsu, acompañados por Kusuda habían huido se murió de ganas de ir a buscarlo, sin importarle volver a escuchar aquel "te odio" que la había lastimado tanto. Sólo quería asegurarse de que él estuviera bien. De no haber sido por "Bestia-kun" no habría podido recolecta r la fuerza y el valor suficiente para ir a buscarlo.

Sin duda alguna, esa fue las decisiones más acertadas en su vida, a sólo 24 horas de salir a buscarlo lo veía de espaldas, corriendo hacia el océano mojando sus jeans hasta las rodillas y gritando al horizonte "TE AMO ENOMOTO!!"

Kei nunca había estado más sorprendida y feliz.

Era lo que ansiaba, era lo que necesitaba.

Inconciente de sus acciones Kei reía en voz baja.

"Acaso ya enloqueciste?"

Kei para sus risas exaltada, sabia que estaba a sus espaldas, probablemente con aquella expresión apática en su rostro, por un descuido suyo no lo había notado levantarse de la cama.

"Cara de Sapo, aquí el único loco eres tú" le contesta ella con un tono indiferente.

"Tonta, te vas a resfriar"

Le susurraba mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura.

Primero se sorprendió, se sonrojó ante esta última acción. No lo había notado moverse de nuevo.

"Tú eres el que se va a resfriar" le dice ella, al verlo de reojo, sin nada puesto.

Se gira para verlo de frente. Sus ojos estaban semiabiertos, su expresión era una agotada, no sólo por sus "actividades" juntos, sino por todo el trabajo extra que hacía últimamente. Sabía que lo hacía por ella. Sabía que él quiera darle lo mejor por eso se pasaba horas de más en la oficina, por eso se esforzaba de más al entregar un trabajo, **por ella** se esforzaba en ser un mejor hombre cada día.

"Gracias por esforzarte tanto" le susurró ella tomando su rostro en sus manos y acercándolo a ella para besarlo.

Kusuda no tenía idea de que ser refería con aquellas palabras, sólo se dejo llevar. Tenía una impresión de cual podría ser la razón pero estaba muy concentrado en esos labios presionados contra los suyos, aquellos pechos contra su torso, aquellas caderas generosas y aquellas piernas que parecía no tener fin.

Aumentó la intensidad del beso al apretarla contra su pecho deslizando la sábana que la cubría en el proceso. Siempre impacientes, sus manos comenzaron a rondar por el cuerpo de la chica, sentía que nunca tendría suficiente de ella, necesitaba más ella, con gula, con ansias.

Kusuda terminó el beso, su rostro estaba sonrojado y serio. Kei sabía lo que vendría, siempre era así, sólo bastaba un beso para encender el fuego en su amante.

Así que sólo se dejó recostar por completo sobre aquel sofá junto a la ventana, dejándose llevar una vez más, dejando a su único amante y primer amor llevarla al límite una vez más.

N.A: Que les pareció?

No es un final muy repentino, o si?

Criticas y consejos son bienvenidos.

Gracias.


End file.
